fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
OS092
Synopsis Yazmyne, Nick, Cydney, and Simon all arrive at the Pummelo Stadium. Because he's not a challenger, Nick is escorted off to the private stands for companions. The remaining trio is escorted to a quiet area together shrouded in darkness. The silence is awkward until Yazmyne thanks them again for helping her save Salamence. Simon says she can thank him by losing the challenge. Cydney pulls his ear, saying it's not a challenge until the best compete at their best, and she believes Salamence is Yazmyne's best Pokemon. After a bit more silence, Simon then breaks it to ask how everyone's adventures were. Cydney and Yazmyne both share very dangerous and thrilling stories. Cyndey confesses that she got lost at sea at least three times. She got sick from a Vileplume's Stun Spore and a Rash from a Butterfree's Poison Powder. Yazmyne shares that she and Nick fell into a Diglett hole, and Nick's Scyther got into a contest against other Scyther that ended with all of them attacking them. On a less happy note, she says one of the islands had a fire that she and Nick helped put out. On another day her Corphish joined a fire-fighting squad. Simon confesses his mild disdain toward Fire-Type Pokemon, which was an ordeal for his Trovita Island challenge. Simon shares how he was attacked by a bunch of Zubat and Golbat in a cave once. He's got the bite marks to prove it, adding that those suckers caused venom to swell in his shoulder. A Rhyhorn charged at him point blank into his gut, and he was stranded on an island for two weeks. He says that he caught a Gyarados only because it tried to attack an kill him at sea. He also said he ran out of rations a few times in stormy weather. Despite the terrible adventures, the group burst laughing wondering how they survived all of it. The trio share happy ones about the people they've met, how their Capture Stylers allow them to connect with so many different Pokemon, and the amazing resorts set out just for them. They also share how they've viewed all of the challenges and gyms so far. Cydney says it took her until the Kumquat Gym that the point of the challenges was to have fun. Every other moment was so stressful. Simon and Yazmyne agree, not realizing that the challenges were all about connecting with Pokemon outside of battle. Sion says it would have been an easier lesson to learn if the tasks weren't so hard. Cydney says that the Kumquat Gym's tasks weren't hard. Yazmyne only smiles. A woman comes in and interrupts their fun to an explain the situation. That they will enter one by one when called by name. First Cyndey, then Simon, then Yazmyne, in the order they arrived on the island. They will be met by crowds and will stand by for the introduction of the Champion, who will explain the task. She allows them to walk in with up to two Pokemon. The trio nod. Over several minutes, music is played. The apparent event is staring. Cydney is announced first and she walks out to the roar of an audience. She has Weavile by her side. After about twenty minutes Simon is called, and he walks out. He has Aipom on his shoulder. Another twenty minutes. The curtains open and a bright light shines in Yazmyne's face. She walks down a long corridor with Eevee on her shoulder and Ivysaur be her side. Cameras are shown on Yazmyne and she walks the absolute best she can without showing the slightest sign of a limp, but it's a struggle and she's a bit slow. Still, she makes it outside the hall and into the open air. She steps into the interior of Pummelo's stadium, which is a massive Colosseum, filled with people and screaming Pokemon fans. Cydney and Simon are in the center. Yazmyne walks toward them. As she does, she is introduced as a triner from Petalburg City. Her father is the Petalburg Gym Leader and her mother, a Top Coordinator. She finished in the quarterfinals of the Indigo Plateau Conference of the Kanto Region and the Middlemist Conference of the Riau Region. In addition, Yazmyne was a semifinalist in the Riau Grand Festival, and her biggest accomplishment to date is winning the Kanto Grand Festival during her first circuit as a Coordinator and thus earning her the title of both Kanto Top Coordinator and Legendary Coordinator. Across the intercom is footage of some of Yazmyne's challenges, how she beat Cissy in a race with Starmie. He scale up the mountain with Nick and sled down the mountain with Shelgon, Ivysaur, and Spritzee. Then, clips of Yazmyne's intense Trovita Island Gym Challenge is shown. Towards the end, the scenes are of Yazmyne's initial loss to Luana and subsequent victory resulting from her Shelgon's evolution into Salamence. Per usual, the competitor's performance task is shown last, and Yazmyne watches the memory of her Beautifly and Butterfree performing together. The crowd loves it, and they cheer. Yazmyne spots Nick and Zorua in the audience. Yazmyne steps to the left of Cyndey who is in the center while Simon is on her right. The emcee introduces himself and explains that five days ago, Yazmyne was the last of the three challengers to come to Pummelo Island with all four Orange Crew badges. After her announcement, they sent word to all of the Orange Archipelago and scores of people immediately flew in to watch the challenge that is about to be held. For those who cannot be here, the event is televised and they can certainly watch from home. However, the most important people who arrived will be introduced now. '' ''Cissy, the Mikan Island Gym Leader steps forward, reminded by the crowd that she is a winner of a Indigo Plateau Conference. Danny of the Navel Island Gym, steps to the crowd. He is a previous winner of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Then Rudy of Trovita Island. He is from the Alola Region but had traveled to Kalos and won its Lumiose Conference. Then Luana of the Kumquat Gym and a winner of the Vertress Conference. The emcee reminds the crowd that these four gym leader are all victors of the Orange Crew and thus know what it takes to win. He allows the gym leaders to share words. Cissy goes first. She addresses the fine crowd. She mentions how her gym is flooded with challengers just about every day. She had little time to get to know trainers, but she remembers every challenge she lost. She remembers the Pokemon, the moves they used, the sting of defeat, and the feeling of joy on her challengers' faces when they finally earn her badge. She vividly remembers Yazmyne, Cydney and Simon. She remembers their passion on the seas as they surfed her Blastoice. She cites Yazmyne's Starmie using Hydro Pump to propel itself over the finish line. She remembers Cyndey using the raw beauty of her Milotic to distract her Blastoise with Confuse Ray then render him in love with Attract to stop him from racing completely. She remembers Simon and Empoleon making a slide with Ice Beam in a genius strategy to win him the badge. She says that they were all tough competitors and deserve to be here. '' ''Danny takes the microphone next. He says he doesn't get to see the people who climb up the Navel Island mountain. He doesn't need to see it because all those who do demonstrate commitment to exemplifying the fitness we trainers expect of our Pokemon. He remembers that Cydney had failed, but she tried again up the mountain after preparing and succeeded. He remembers Yazmyne and her team flying in the sky down the mountain, but the memory is hazy since her Spritzee was very distracting, causing the audience to chuckle. Finally he mentions the way Simon's brilliant tactic to use Alakazam to Teleport down the mountain and over the finish line. Gritty, enjoyable, and intelligent is how he describes the three before him, and he congratulates them on advancing to the Pumello finals. '' ''Rudy gives his words watching the three of them endure the most intense battles and explosions during his challenge. So few pass his test, but they all did will flying colors. Luana goes last and expresses absolute delight by their Pokemon Musical productions that originate from her home in Unova. She expresses that all three them managed to resonate their hearts with their Pokemon, and that their Pokemon resonated hearts with each other. That's why in order to win her battles, some of their Pokemon evolved. Some Pokemon learned a brand new move, and some Pokemon gave themselves one final push to push back her own Pokemon and earn themselves the Jade Star Badge. She says only the fewest of trainers make it to her, and even less pass her trials, but the three of them did so and made it this far because they have learned to open their hearts to their Pokemon completely and trust them with their lives. Hearing this causes Yazmyne to clutch the Key Stone in her pocket and think of Salamence. '' ''Without further adieu, Luana hands back the microphone to the emcee. The four leaders step to the side a bit, and the emcee announces the Champion of the Orange Crew, Drake, who is also a former winner of the Silver Conference. Drake steps forward to the rush and surge of a roaring crowd. He is enthusiastic and thrilled to be here and face worthy challengers who have endured the harshest conditions of the Orange Archipelago. He acknowledges that they have all sustained what it feels like to climb a mountain without their Pokemon, to be lost at sea, to be caught in a storm for weeks, to be attacked by various Pokemon, to go exhaust your rations and go hungry because your Pokemon come first, and to be horribly injured. Simon, Cydney, and Yazmyne all have stories about being hurt. However, he continues to say that they have all survived those challenges and the challenges of the gym, and presumably they have learned to connect with their Pokemon and all Pokemon on a much deeper level than they had prior to their journey at the start of the Archipelago challenge. Drake offers them a round of applause again, and he is joined by the stadium. He now says it is time for them to learn about their challenge. The trio of challengers become much more serious at Drake's impending announcement. Drake says that the challenge on Pummelo will mimic the collective of challenges they have faced on the archipelago. He directs them to the upper screen. He says that the challenge is a Battle Royale and a race that will require a total of four Pokemon. They must use one Pokemon that they used from each gym. Due to the massiveness of the Trovita challenge, they must use a Pokemon that they used during their actual battle against Rudy. The race has four points corresponding to each gym. They will receive their Pokémon at each point in the race, and said Pokemon must coincide with the Pokemon they used during the respective gym. He tells them that the trainers will all have the same starting point. They will board their Pokemon in a surfing race to the shores of Pummelo. Then, they will climb a mountain with their Pokemon. In the third leg of the race, they must capture 18 Pokemon with their Stylers, and the last leg of the race will feature them taking photographs of three specific Pokemon. During the challenge, there may be random trainers throughout who will force them into a battle. They may battle each other. High leveled wild Pokemon also exist in the challenge, and they were all trained by himself and the gym leaders present on stage with them. If at any point their Pokemon during any particular challenge is declared "unable to battle" they will lose the challenge and thus his gym. If they are injured during the race and cannot continue, they may forfeit. In addition, it doesn't matter if two of the challengers are knocked out. The last one standing still has to finish the race that will end when they stand foot back on the Pummelo Colosseum and present to him the photographs of the fourth task. The winner of the race will heal and train for a few days before they meet back here and face him in a Full Battle. The six Pokemon they use cannot be Pokemon they used during the race. And as they all know, there is a cost for defeat. Drake says that the Pummelo Island Challenge is comparable to a league conference. Those who lose must restart their Orange Archipelago adventure from the very beginning at Cissy's gym if they so choose to continue here on the Orange Islands. It's just like any other league conference. If you lose, you must recollect the badges all over again and try your chances again. Drake tells them that the race may take one hour, three days, or a week. The race will not end until there is a winner or unless all three lose. If all three lose or give up, then there will not be any Full Battle and all of them must start from the beginning if the choose to continue their island adventures. The trio nod and understand the rules, and the stakes. Before Drake dismisses them and the crowd, the Orange Champion tells them that the challengers have twenty-four hours to prepare their Pokemon and their attire. They will receive a list of items that they are allowed to bring and in what quantity. Yazmyne, Cyndey, and Simon nod again. When Drake dismisses them, they turn around and begin walking back toward the corridor with their Pokemon. All three of them have serious intent in their eyes as their Pummelo Island Challenge has just begun. Major Events *Yazmyne, Simon, and Cyndey meet Drake, the Champion of the Orange Crew *Yazmyne, Simon, and Cydney must compete against each other in a race in a three-way Battle Royale across Pummello Island, and the winner is able to battle Drake Characters Humans *Yazmyne *Nick *Cydney *Simon *Cissy *Danny *Rudy *Luana *Drake *Emcee *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Eevee (Yazmyne's) *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Salamence (Yazmyne's) *Zorua (Nick's) *Weavile (Cydney's) *Aipom (Simon's) Category:The Orange Saga